Amigas hasta que nos matemos
by LoveIsWrittenWithBlood
Summary: Rose Hale y Bella Swan, dos chicas promedio, son las mejores amigas, o eso aparentan, ya que en realidad se la pasan compitiendo en todo, hasta que dos chicos lo arruinan todo, ¿Sobrevivirá esa "amistad" que surgió hace años?
1. El comienzo

**Amigas hasta que nos matemos**

**Summary:**

Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan, dos chicas promedio, ni muy bonitas y tampoco muy guapas son las mejores amigas, o eso aparentan, ya que en realidad se la pasan compitiendo en todo, hasta que dos chicos lo arruinan todo, ¿Sobrevivirá esa "amistad" que surgió hace años?

**Capitulo 1.- El comienzo**

**ROSALIE POV:**

**20/Noviembre/2008;**

La mañana estaba cerca, mis parpados la podían sentir, mis oídos se estaban preparando para escuchar la espantosa alarma que me despertaba cada mañana para ir a la escuela, mi cerebro estaba despertando poco a poco… y paso, justamente cuando la alarma comenzaba a sonar, levante mi mano derecha, que era la que se encontraba más cerca de la pequeña mesa de noche, para apagar el despertador. Mientras me levantaba perezosamente de la cama, buscaba mis cómodas pantuflas sin mirar siquiera, me levante lentamente de la cama, directo al pequeño baño que se encontraba al lado derecho del pequeño pasillo que daba a las escaleras.

En el cuarto de mis padres se escuchaba el ruido de los cajones al abrirse y al cerrarse, supuse que era mi padre, que se preparaba para su _aburrido_ día de trabajo en las grandes oficinas del gran banco de Washington, Forks [_¿Tiene un banco? _Era lo que se preguntaban las personas cada vez que mi padre decía en donde vivía y a que se dedicaba]_ y _de la cocina procedía ese delicioso aroma a hotcakes caseros que me gustaba tanto, y era más que obvio que se trataba de mi madre, que era una excelente ama de casa y una estupenda madre.

Suspire, mientras cerraba, detrás de mí, la puerta del pequeño baño, lo que más me apetecía en ese momento, era un largo baño caliente, pero lo único que no tenia en ese preciso instante, era _tiempo._

Así que me desvestí lo más rápido que pude, ya que no me había percatado de la hora, gire la llave derecha de la regadera, y de un salto me coloque bajo las gotas de agua… fría? Estaba tiritando de frio, mientras colocaba mis brazos sobre mi cuerpo, de una manera que pudiera abrazarme a mí misma. Di unos pasos hacia atrás para salir de debajo de aquellas gotas de agua fría que lastimaban a mi piel, rápidamente gire la llave del agua caliente, y espere unos largos segundos, mientras comenzaba a salir vapor, un vapor que agradecí, e inmediatamente termine de ducharme, puse un pie fuera de la regadera, y después el otro, busque una toalla y solo encontré aquella blanca, que tenía el nombre de _"Rosalie" _bordado, con letras doradas, en una de las esquinas.

Salí del baño, prácticamente corriendo hacia mi habitación, busque el armario con la mirada y lo encontré de inmediato, abrí las enormes puertas, mientras escaneaba rápidamente aquel pequeño espacio, estire la mano para agarrar unos pantalones en forma de tubo, una simple playera morada, una sudadera, y mi abrigo de piel.

Me vestí, y fui directamente hacia mi cama, que no me molestaría en hacer, porque ya era demasiado tarde, así que me puse las botas que tanto odiaba mi madre, aquellas de combate, las culpables de cada regaño matutino, y de la charla, _"¿Por qué no te puedes vestir bien Rose?" _que ya me sabía de memoria. Me seque "mi hermoso cabello rubio" y me pase la pinza para alisarlo un poco. Busque mi bolso y lo coloque sobre mi hombro, salí de mi habitación, y baje las cortas escaleras de tres en tres. Mi padre ya estaba sentado sobre la silla, frente a la mesa, la cual contenía su desayuno, mientras el leí el periódico, el cuál bajo para saludarme.

─ Buenos días cariño ─ saludo mientras me veía de arriba abajo, moviendo su cabeza desaprobatoriamente, pero solo suspiro, y volvió a su lectura.

Mi madre no me había visto… aun, moví una de las sillas, haciendo bastante ruido para que notara mi presencia, y volteo su cabeza hacia mi dirección, luego volvió su atención a la sartén, y su mirada regreso a mí, mientras sus labios formaban una pequeña "o", y estaba a punto de comenzar. Concentre mi peso en la pierna derecha, cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y di un pequeño suspiro.

─ Rosalie Lillian Hale ─ decía mi nombre completo solo cuando se enojaba, solía llamarme "Rose", "Rosy" o hasta ese apodo de cuando era pequeña _"Rolly Ro"_.

_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte lo mucho que me molesta verte vestida así Rosalie?_, empezaba a escuchar las palabras incluso antes de que salieran de esos pequeños labios rosados.

─ ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte lo mucho que me molesta verte vestida así Rosalie? ─ mire hacia abajo, y susurre: _"más de las que tú crees"_, no me atrevía a decirlo en su cara así que mejor me quedaba callada, escuchando sus duras palabras.

_Teniendo… dinero, para comprarte ropa mejor, más… femenina, _movía mi cabeza en forma de negación.

─Teniendo… dinero, para comprarte ropa mejor, más… femenina- dijo las palabras exactas, mientras su mano me recorría de pies a cabeza.

─Mamá, ¿Cuándo es que me vas a entender?- hacia la pregunta en vano, ya que después de que decía eso, ella se volvía a la sartén y se comportaba como si nunca hubiésemos tenido esa conversación. Y así fue no obtuve respuesta alguna, así que me dedique a desayunar en silencio, lo cual no me molestaba mucho.

Me despedí de mis padres, y corrí hacia mi motocicleta, la cual no tuve más remedio que comprarla con mis ahorros, así que me puse el casco, subí en ella, y me puse en marcha hacia _"El instituto de Forks"._

El clima de hoy no era nada nuevo, no se veía el sol, hacia demasiado frio y caía una pequeña llovizna que ya casi no se notaba.

Llegue en menos de lo que pensaba, como siempre, todos los estudiantes se me quedaban viendo como si fuese un bicho raro, lo cual ya no me importaba… como al principio. Estacione mi apreciada motocicleta, y me quite el casco, había llegado temprano así que no me molestaría en correr por los pasillos vacios.

Un ruido ensordecedor llego a mis oídos, y busque quien era la persona que manejaba una moto cierra o lo que fuera que causara ese ruido, pero para mi sorpresa, era una camioneta _Chevy_, de hacia ya casi mil años, bueno no de hace tanto, pero me parecía que sí, todo el mundo se giro a verla, mientras encontraba el lugar correcto para estacionarse.

Cuando se detuvo, agradecí al santísimo cielo por haber terminado con ese horrible sonido. El estacionamiento se sumergió en un silencio que me pareció más bien un poco tenso, esperando que el conductor de ese horrible monstro saliera de una vez. Unos cuantos minutos después, dos piernas cubiertas con unos simples jeans se apoyaron en el frio pavimento, se trataba de una mujer, de eso estaba completamente segura, ya que su cabello largo y color chocolate colgaba hasta media espalda. El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse se escucho con eco en todo el estacionamiento, la chica, que tenía pinta de ser nueva comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio en donde se encontraba la dirección, _me parece que la he visto en algún otro lugar_ pensé profundamente.

Sin más que mirar, todos volvieron a sus actividades matutinas, el sonido de la campana que indicaba la hora de entrada, sofoco unas cuantas risas que se producían en unas cuantas agradables conversaciones.

Mi primera clase era biología, me tome mi tiempo para llegar al salón de clases, pero a pesar de eso, el profesor aun no había llegado, así que me limite a buscar un asiento, siempre me sentaba sola, así que eso no era raro.

El profesor llego, y dejo sus cosas en el escritorio, detrás de él llego la misma chica de el estacionamiento, parecía que era muy tímida, ahora que la veía bien, era pálida, y delgada, sus ojos eran de un bonito color chocolate, y aun me parecía extrañamente conocida.

─Bien, jóvenes, ella es la Señorita Isabella Swan─ comenzó el profesor, la chica solo miraba hacia abajo, y ya veía de donde la conocía, era hija del jefe de policía de Forks, tal vez me había tocado jugar con ella cuando éramos pequeñas.

El profesor le hizo a _Isabella _un gesto con la mano para que buscara un lugar en donde sentarse durante la clase, y todos miraron el asiento vacío que estaba enseguida de mí.

Ella se sentó, parecía insegura y nerviosa, yo la miraba, como tratando de recordar aquellos días de infancia, comenzaba a darme cuenta de que mi mirada la ponía nerviosa, así que busque otro lugar al cual mirar.

Pocos segundos después, llego Lauren, la chica perfecta y popular del instituto, se limito a mirarme indiferente, con una sonrisa sarcástica asomando en las comisuras de sus labios.

─Puedes venir con nosotras en el descanso, si te parece─ Lauren era de las chicas que creía que el mundo giraba solo a su alrededor, _Isabella_ me dirigió una mirada, y después se volvió hacia Lauren, para responderle, la cual sería una respuesta afirmativa, sin duda alguna.

─No, muchas gracias, tengo que ponerme al corriente─ Lauren dio media vuelta, echando humos, y yo me quede paralizada por la reacción de ella.

─Eres la primera que la rechaza… o pensándolo bien, la segunda─ dije dirigiéndole una sonrisa de lo más sincera.

─Bueno, ella no parece el tipo de amiga que me gustaría encontrar─ dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

─Si quieres te puedo mostrar las instalaciones─ dije mirándola un poco insegura.

─Sería muy bueno ponerme al corriente─ Sonrió, mientras mirábamos como Lauren nos "mataba" con la mirada.

─Oh! Casi se me olvida, soy Rosalie Hale, pero puedes llamarme Rose, o como gustes─ le dije extendiéndole una mano en forma de saludo.

─Soy _Isabella Swan_, pero solo llámame _Bella_─ asentí con la cabeza mientras buscaba otro tema de conversación, para no prestarle atención a la aburrida clase.

─ Me parece que te conozco pero no sé de donde─ dije mientras la miraba un tanto pensativa.

─Lo mismo pienso yo, tal vez eras de las chicas que iba a jugar a la casa de Charlie cuando venía de pequeña─ volvió su mirada hacia enfrente, como si el profesor nos hubiera llamado la atención.

─Tal vez, si es así, paso mucho tiempo antes de que te volviera a ver─ recuerdo que era una de las chicas que me trataba bien.

─Si, es solo que mi madre se separo de Charlie, nos fuimos a vivir a Phoenix, Arizona, y como se volvió a casar, quería darle su espacio a ella y a su nuevo esposo, y por eso he vuelto, tal vez para quedarme─ sonrió fugazmente, no la imaginaba viviendo en un lugar soleado, ni cálido.

─ ¿No deberías venir bronceada o algo por el estilo? ─ formule esa pregunta en forma de que sonara como broma, ella solo comenzó a reírse, mientras yo le seguía la corriente ─Odio los lugares soleados y cálidos─ dije haciendo un extraño gesto.

La campana por fin sonó, así que tome mis cosas, y espere a que _Bella _hiciera lo mismo, salimos juntas del salón de clases, y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo abarrotado de gente.

─Pareces un tanto tímida─ trate de que hablara un poco más, ya que me había comenzado a agradar, claro que yo también lo era, pero ella me inspiraba confianza.

─Si, lo soy, y con otras personas lo soy más todavía, tal vez es mi falta de confianza─ sonó como si lo hubiera dicho yo, y esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza.

─Hey tenemos algo en común─ dije mientras sonreía

─Creo que comienzas a agradarme─ sonrió enormemente.

**Actualidad:**

─Hey _Rolly Ro_ vayamos al centro comercial─ siempre insistía en lo mismo, no me gustaba salir, por razones extrañas, porque yo era rara, y ella era más _normal_ que yo

─_Bells_ sabes que no me gusta─ insistía una y otra vez, pero al final ella ganaba y me obligaba a ir con ella.

─Por favor─ ella me convencía con esa cara de perrito regañado

─ WTF _Bells?_ Siempre terminas convenciéndome─ dije rindiéndome

Ella solo se ponía a hacer ese baile extraño con las manos, de un lado a otro.

─Mira que chico tan lindo─ decía _Bells_ mientras caminábamos por el pasillo del centro comercial.

─Diagh! ─ era mi respuesta para casi todos los chicos que ella decía que eran lindos, en una amistad era realmente buena, no tener los mismos gustos hablando de chicos. ─Pero mira, ese sí que es un _chico lindo_─ dije mirando a un chico alto, cabello un tanto largo, el cual estaba peinado para un lado, tapando uno de sus ojos.

_Bells_ solo me miraba como si estuviera loca.

─No es lindo─ se limito a decir

─Si lo es─ la contradije

─No, creo que no─ y así comenzábamos por cada situación de lo menos importante.

─Púdrete─ era mi respuesta final, mientras nos reíamos por nuestra reacción.

─ ¿Ya viste con quien esta aquel chico que dices que es lindo? ─ pregunto _Bells _después de unos segundos.

Lo busque con la miraba, llevaba varios días observando a ese chico, desde que llego a Forks me había llamado la atención, pero no sabía su nombre, y ahora veía que se encontraba con Ángela Weber, era una de mis pocas amigas, y una de las pocas personas que sabía que _aquel chico_ me comenzaba a gustar. Me detuve en seco, sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero no había razón alguna, así que solo miraba como Ángela acariciaba el cabello de aquel chico.

─Hey no te pongas mal, no vale la pena─ _Bells _me dedicaba palabras de consuelo

_Yo solo sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y el nudo en la garganta aumentaba más, hasta que una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla hasta la comisura de mis labios._

**Hola, si lo sé, desaparecí por mucho tiempo 8-) lo siento, pero aquí les traigo "material nuevo" xd' **_**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia 8-)**_** nee es basado en hechos reales xD slj ._.' me paso eso, o algo asi :/ espero que les guste(: waa pero no se si ese chico que Rosalie conoció será Emmett, o uno inventado, ustedes que piensan? Y el chico que conocera Bella seria Edward o uno inventado? O Rose y Edward, y Bella y Emmett, porque los dos tipos se enamoraran de ellas dos ._. será un gran lio D: **

**Nos leemos luego, dejen RR(:**


	2. Corazones rotos

**Capitulo 2.- Corazones rotos.**

**ROSALIE POV.-**

Y me quede ahí quieta durante algunos segundos, que me pareció más bien una eternidad. Sin decir nada, sabía que no valía la pena, porque ni siquiera lo conocía, solo me había topado con el unas dos veces en el pasillo de camino a clases, y compartíamos gimnasia. Y no es que sus _hermosos_ ojos verdes valieran la pena, pero no dejaba de verlos en mi cabeza cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

─ Es _ilógico_─ me repetía una y otra vez.

─Realmente lo es─ _Bells_ ya sonaba un poco molesta.

─Pero no lo puedo evitar─ una vez más el nudo en la garganta se situaba en su sitio.

─_Rolly Ro_, en serio no vale la pena que te deprimas por el─ realmente estaba molesta.

─Tienes razón─ asentí lentamente con la cabeza, clavando mi mirada hacia abajo

─Yo siempre la tengo─ Al menos sabia como calmar el ambiente, cuando algo andaba mal.

─No es verdad─ me agradaba la manera en que _"discutíamos"_ sobre cosas sin importancia, ya que me hacían reír aun así.

Nos dirigimos a la dirección contraria a donde se encontraba aquel chico que alguna vez me pareció el _indicado_.

─ ¿Y qué haremos ahora? ─ dije sintiéndome un poco culpable por haber arruinado nuestro día en el centro comercial.

─Te has salvado, así que solo vayamos al parque─ Al menos era una mejor opción, ya que me agradaba ver a algunos chicos sobre la patineta, y las rampas y todo eso.

─Suena mejor─ dije mientras daba un suspiro de alivio

Caminamos en dirección al parque, hacia el _verdoso y grande parque_, era agradable escuchar el sonido del viento, sentir la naturaleza sobre cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, era una gran sensación.

─Oh! Pero mira, aquel sí que es un chico lindo─ la voz de _Bells_ me había sacado de mis pensamientos, así que mire hacia donde miraba ella y reí.

─Claro que no─ casi grite

─Si lo es─ discutió

─No, sabes que no, así que mejor no sigas─ le dije imitando un tono enfadado.

─Ya pues─ me dijo poniendo su mejor cara de perrito regañado.

─Por dios Bells, eso ya no funciona conmigo, desde hace años─ le dije mientras recordaba cuantas veces me convenció, cada vez que hacia esa cara.

Solo reímos, sin decir nada mas, caminábamos por el parque, mirando a los chicos, ella a los suyos y yo a los míos, sin volver a caer en el mismo tema de discusión.

Estaba mirando a un chico alto, delgado, y… alto, llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos [Shorts] a cuadros [Azul con blanco] y una playera negra, mientras paseaba a su patineta con el brazo derecho.

─Oh por dios─ dije con un extraño tono de voz ─ ¿ya viste su cabello? ─ y es que si hablábamos de mi debilidad, eso era, _el cabello de los hombres_.

─Si, es AZUL, muy AZUL─ me dijo mirándome como si acabara de ver a un fantasma

─Es increíble, es genial, es… es… lo ame─ le dije mientras miraba el cabello con detenimiento, era ordinario, pero me gustaba el drama.

─Te gustan los chicos más extraños─ reía cada vez que creía tener la razón.

─Solo dije que me gustaba su cabello─ aclare

─Así se empieza─ a veces no me gustaba seguir las pequeñas discusiones.

─Mejor cállate─ era irritante tener que discutir de lo mismo, a veces era divertido, pero otras veces no lo era.

─ ¡YA CASATE! ─ solo la fulmine con la mirada.

Mientras seguíamos en silencio, fuimos por un café helado a uno de los pequeños puestos del gran parque, y entonces ahí estaba, junto a mí, pidiendo lo mismo, Bells solo me apretó del brazo tratando de llevarme a otro lugar, pero fui más fuerte y me quede ahí, mirándolo con la boca abierta, para mi suerte iba solo, y cuando menos lo pensé, el me estaba mirando, con una sonrisa que formaban sus lindos labios.

─Hola─ dijo alegremente mientras yo trataba de procesar todo aquello

─Ho… Hola─ dije tratando de imitar un tono de voz, un poco más normal

─ ¿Vamos juntos a gimnasia, verdad? ─ Por dios, recordaba de donde nos conocíamos, de vista al menos.

─Si─ mi tono de voz había mejorado, y no sabía en donde estaba Bella, porque de pronto había desaparecido.

─ ¿Sabes? Soy nuevo, Soy _Edward Masen_─ en ese preciso momento había estirado el brazo derecho, reaccione de inmediato.

─Soy Rosalie Hale, puedes llamarme Rose, o como te guste─ no podía creer que estaba tomando su mano.

─ ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Ro? ─ Como me podía negar ante aquella pregunta

─Seguro─ le respondí con una sonrisa, enorme para mi gusto

─ ¿Me podrías mostrar el parque? ─ me dijo con una tierna sonrisa, una voz en mi cabeza me decía "_resístete, resístete_", pero la tentación era más grande que yo.

─ ¿Y Ángela? ¿No es tu novia? ─ algo extraño cruzo por mi pecho, supongo que era lo que llamaban el _dolor._

─No, no lo es─ dijo mirando a un lugar no en especifico, con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos. Estaba llena de alivio, y mi corazón volvía a latir locamente.

─Oh! Entonces no creo que haya problema, así que vayamos─ le dije caminando en dirección, o no sé donde, realmente estaba distraída.

─ ¿Y de dónde vienes? Quiero decir ¿Qué tanto dejaste para venir a vivir aquí? ─ trataba de sacar un tema de conversación, pero simplemente no era buena para eso.

─Vivía en Illinois…─ había algo de melancolía en su voz, solo baje la mirada, tratando de decirle que podía hablar conmigo si él quería ─ Te preguntaras porque deje ese lugar por este otro─ yo solo asentí ─ es que, aunque parezca algo casi imposible a simple vista─ dijo con sarcasmo ─Siempre he sido, muy… ¿Cómo explicarte?... bueno el punto es que me la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, cambiaba de chica cada vez que cambiaba de calcetines, y mis padres decidieron que venir aquí era algo bueno para mí… al menos lo intentaron─ dijo sonriendo algo tímido.

─Oh… bueno, no pareces ese tipo de chico─ dije mirándolo

─Lo sé, pero recuerda, _las apariencias engañan_─ al menos tenía razón

─Tienes razón─ parecía que mis neuronas habían quedado en casa, porque simplemente no podía pensar en que hablar con el ─De seguro ya tienes a una chica en la mira, ¿o me equivoco? ─ Al menos no podía ser más obvia.

─Si, tienes razón─ mi corazón por un momento se quedo quieto

─ ¿Y quién es? Claro, si se puede saber─ aunque sabía quien era, pero era realmente masoquista, solo quería confirmarlo, y así salir de dudas y no hacerme ilusiones.

─ No se si decirte, porque no sé si ella siente lo mismo, pero me inspiras confianza, así que es… ─ se quedo en silencio por unos minutos ─_Ángela Weber_─ una vez más, escuche como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, clavándose en cada parte de mi cuerpo, sangrando por dentro, no lo podía soportar, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

─Oh! Ella es realmente genial─ Eso de fingir a veces se me daba bien

─Lo sé, pero ella jamás se enterara de esto─ dijo dándome una mirada significativa

─ ¿Por qué no? Tal vez ella siente lo mismo por ti ─ a veces yo y mi bocota no servían para nada, pero era demasiado buena gente y no lo podía evitar.

─ ¿Tú crees? ─ me pregunto con una esperanza en la mirada.

─Si─ baje la mirada

─Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder, gracias, serás una muy buena _amiga_─ _amiga_, pensé con amargura. Me limite a sonreír, mientras él me besaba la mejilla como forma de despedida y observe como se alejaba lentamente.

Iba sumida en mis pensamientos, "_bueno, al menos ella será feliz con el" "yo algún día podre ser feliz"_, muchas personas me decían que me preocupaba más por la felicidad de los demás, que por la de mi misma, y creo que tenían razón.

─Rolly Ro─ escuche que gritaban a lo lejos, pero no me gire para mirar en qué lugar se encontraba Bells. Solo me detuve mirando hacia abajo, el nudo en la garganta no me dejaba contestar, y quería llorar, solo eso, aun no le veía sentido, ya que, solo fue media hora la que hable con él, solo eso basto para que me dejara flechada, y después destrozada, ¿y se va, así como así? Pero claro, el no estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos, tal vez era eso lo que llamaban _amor a primera vista_, aunque me parecía ilógico, porque para amar a alguien se necesita mucho tiempo para conocerla, o eso me parecía a mí, mis antiguas relaciones [no es que haya tenido muchas] no habían salido bien, en ningún sentido, solo habían jugado conmigo, pero ¿eso a quien le importa? Al parecer a nadie.

─Y ella es mi mejor amiga…─ escuchaba a Bells hablar con alguien, pero aun seguía sumida en mis pensamientos como para prestar atención.

─Hey Rolly Ro─ llego Bells zarandeándome ─mira, acabo de conocer a este chico─ dijo susurrando y mirando a aquel chico, que venía con una chica bajita, con los cabellos alborotados ─y a esta chica─ no la miro con mucho agrado.

─Chicos ella es Rosalie Hale─ dijo señalándome orgullosamente

─Hola, pueden llamarme como les guste─ dijo medio sonriendo porque aun no estaba del todo prestando atención.

─Soy Emmett─ dijo aquel chico apuesto, estirando la mano hacia mí.

─Yo soy Alice Brandon─ dijo la pequeña dando saltitos de alegría apresurándose a tomar mi mano también.

─Mucho gusto─ creo que fue lo que dije

─Alguien está deprimida aquí─ dijo Alice, mirándome preocupada

Solo medio sonreí, que era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, no podía pensar en otra cosa, solo en él, y en la que fue una de mis mejores amigas, pero no le podía guardar rencor a ninguno de ellos, esa no era la forma de solucionar las cosas.

De pronto Bells se quedo en silencio, y estábamos en medio de un momento de tensión.

─ ¿Qué pasa Rolly Ro? ─ no me había dado cuenta de en qué momento fue cuando una lágrima se resbalo por mi rostro hasta la comisura de mis labios.

─Hablamos luego chicos─ dijo Bells, mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba a un lugar alejado del mundo

─Es que soy una tonta─ fue lo único que logre decir

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo aquel tipo? ─ estaba molesta, y mucho

─ Nada, me trato muy bien…─ veía que la confusión cruzaba por su rostro

─ ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lloras? ─ ya había comenzado a sollozar

─ No se Bells, es eso, no sé, no le encuentro sentido alguno, a nada, _mi vida no tiene sentido_─ no me gustaba comenzar a decir cosas así, pero era una manera de desahogarme

─ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE, la vida de cualquier persona no tiene sentido, es lógico que te sientas así, cuando estas tan enamorada de aquel chico, pero no vale la pena─ en esos momentos odiaba que se comportara como mi madre.

─Es fácil para ti decirlo, no sabes lo que siento, simplemente no sabes nada─ dije mientras tapaba mi rostro con mis manos.

─Rosalie Hale, si me vuelves a hablar de aquel chico, juro que te agarrare del cabello y te arrastrare por todo el instituto─ dijo tratando de suavizar el ambiente

─Se llama Edward! ─ prácticamente le grite

─No me importa como se llame, simplemente cállate─ la obedecí y no dije nada mas, no quería hablar, me gustaba el silencio en momentos como aquel

─ Es que no lo conoces, el es tan… _diferente_─ Bells me fulmino con la mirada

─Rolly Ro, mira eso pensamos cuando conocemos a un chico que nos impresiona en todos los sentidos, pero ni siquiera lo conoces, has hablado con él solo una vez, y ¿ya lo amas? En verdad no seas tonta, por lo que veo, tu autoestima es baja, necesitas a una persona que te ame, de esa forma en la que quieres que él lo haga─ Bells prácticamente estaba llorando conmigo

Yo solo la abrase, y le agradecí por estar siempre conmigo cuando más la necesito. Cuando terminamos ese extraño momento, nos pusimos en pie para caminar por el parque y disculparme con los chicos.

Los encontramos riendo a carcajadas, y no pude evitar sonreír y reírme con ellos.

─Ya te vez mejor Rosy─ dijo Alice aun riendo, mire a Emmett que se había puesto serio de pronto, el solo sonreía tímidamente.

─Si, estoy mejor, gracias─ le dedique a Alice una de mis mejores sonrisas. Ella era una muy buena amiga, aunque Bells no sabía que yo ya la conocía de antes.

─Parece que ustedes ya se conocían de antes─ a veces Bells y yo estábamos en la misma sintonía

─Si de hecho nos conocimos hace tiempo, en una tienda de discos, por muy raro que parezca tenemos prácticamente los mismos gustos, excepto por la moda─ dijo Alice mirándome de arriba hacia abajo fingiendo una cara de horror

─Hey no me mires así, no me gusta parecer una barbie, ni plástica, ni nada de eso─ le dije tratando de sonar enojada, pero ya había comenzado a reír. Las risas sonoras de Emmett me sorprendieron, pero a pesar de eso seguí riendo.

─Rosy, necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente─ Alice me llevaba arrastrando hacia otro lugar, junto a un gran árbol.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ pregunte algo preocupada

─ Es que ese chico, _Emmett_, me gusta mucho en serio, pero tu _amiga_ le coquetea mucho, solo quiero que le digas que no intente nada o algo parecido─ sonaba preocupada, pero es que cuando se trataba de chicos, se comportaba igual que en una gran barata de ropa.

─ Ok Alice, pero ese chico no parece el tipo de Bells, es más bien mi tipo, pero no te preocupes, yo le diré aun así─ me limite a sonreír

─Volvamos, no quiero que estén más tiempo solos─ Antes de que pusiera decir algo, Alice ya había salido corriendo a toda velocidad, pero iba disminuyendo poco a poco, cuando vio que Bells y Emmett estaban hablando muy a gusto.

─Chicos ¿de qué nos perdimos? ─ Pregunto Alice sarcásticamente, pero nadie no lo noto, solo yo.

─Solo estábamos contando unas cuantas anécdotas─ dijo Bells algo sonriente, esa sonrisa me decía algo…

Después de unas cuantas risas mas, Bells y yo decidimos que ya era hora de irnos a nuestras casas, ella no había dicho nada en el camino, hasta que yo comencé a hablar.

─ ¿Te gusto Emmett, no? ─ Ella se había quedado callada de un momento a otro, la respuesta era más que obvia.

─ Si, la verdad─ Se había puesta nerviosa, pero no sabía porque, solo era un chico

─ No te metas con el─ parecía una novia celosa

─ ¿Por que no? ─ pregunto asustada

─ Alice lo vio primero─ respondí muy protectora

─ No me importa ─ dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

**Hola(: me da gusto que hayan agregado mi historia a alertas y a favoritos, es mi motivación 8-)' pero también los RR D: y solo dejaron muy poquitos, pero soy paciente 8-) ¿Qué creen qe pase con Emmett y Bells? Tss y Alice enojada, ._. a nadie le conviene 8-) xdd' creo que solo habrá Rosalie Pov's porque como es una historia basada en un hecho real solo se el punto de vista de una persona, pero cuando acabe la historia hare unos cuantos **_**bonus**_** con los puntos de vista de Bella, Alice, Emmett, Edward y los demás personajes.**


	3. En linea

**Capitulo 3.- En línea**

**ROSALIE POV.-**

Después de discutir un rato de quien vio primero a Emmett [Si ella o Alice], llegue a mi casa tratando de no hacer ruido para que no notaran mi presencia, tuve suerte, nadie se dio cuenta cuando entre, así que corrí escaleras arriba hasta llegar a mi habitación, que de un tiempo para acá, había cambiado mucho, se había vuelto un poco oscura, pero ese no era el punto. Me apresure a encender mi _laptop_, ¿mencione que soy adicta al _internet?_

En cuanto inicio por completo, le di un clic al navegador, y en la página principal teclee rápidamente _"Facebook", _se abrió la pagina principal del mismo, así que teclee mis datos.

_Tengo una nueva solicitud de amistad_ pensé alegremente, mientras me daba cuenta de que se trataba de Emmett, no le haría daño a nadie si lo aceptaba como amigo.

Accedí a mi correo electrónico, solo pensaba estar por un rato, esperaba que Bells estuviera en línea, y para mi sorpresa, alguien había agregado mi correo electrónico.

Una ventanita naranja resalto de pronto, y era Bells…

_**Belly Bells dice: **__Hey Rose, hace mucho que no te veo 8-_)

Siempre comenzaba con esa frase, así que ya estaba acostumbrada.

_**Rolly Ro dice: **__Lo sé, años sin vernos_

_**Rolly Ro dice: **__Pero ya dejando los juegos a un lado ¿Qué onda o qué?_

_**Belly Bells dice: **__Estoy aburrida :S_

_**Rolly Ro dice: **__Que raro, oye ¿le diste a alguien mi Facebook y mi correo?_

_**Belly Bells dice: **__No ¿Por qué?_

No sabía si decirle que Emmett me había agregado, aunque no era nada malo, me imagino que a ella también la había agregado.

_**Rolly Ro dice: **__Porque Emmett me agrego al Facebook y no sé si sea el que me agrego al correo, aunque supongo que también te agrego a ti, ¿no es así?_

_**Belly Bells dice: **__Pues no me agrego D:_

Sabía que se había enojado, pero no tenía sentido, era solo Facebook y nada más, de pronto otra ventanita anaranjada parpadeo en la pantalla…

_**TinkerAli dice: **__Rosy, le pase tu Facebook y correo electrónico a Emmett, espero no te moleste (:_

Al menos ese gran misterio quedaba resuelto.

_**Rolly Ro dice: **__No te preocupes Ali (: pero ¿el te lo pidió?_

_**TinkerAli dice: **__Si… ¿Qué paso? ¿Le dijiste a tu amiga?_

A veces Alice me daba un poco de miedo, con su humor, y cuando la hacen enojar nadie se quiere meter con ella.

_**Rolly Ro dice: **__Si, y si le gusta!_

_**TinkerAli dice: **__Le preguntare a Emm que si quien le gusta, para salir de dudas de una vez, y saber si hay esperanzas (U)_

_**Rolly Ro dice: **__Ok! Luego me dices como te fue(: suerte (yn)_

_**TinkerAli dice: **__Gracias Rosy (L)_

_**TinkerAli ha cerrado sesión…**_

Otra pequeña pestaña anaranjada parpadeaba con desesperación, y no era la de Bells.

_**BigBigEmm dice: **__Hola Rose(: espero no te moleste que te agregara aquí y en el Facebook._

_**Rolly Ro dice: **__Oh! Hola Emm (: no te preocupes, está bien :B_

_**BigBigEmm dice: **__Disculpa lo de hoy en la tarde, no soy tímido y no sé que me paso, solo no pude hablar…_

_**Rolly Ro dice: **__No tienes por qué preocuparte, me caíste bien (Y)_

_**BigBigEmm dice: **__Lo mismo digo, eres agradable, espero conocerte más…_

_**Rolly Ro dice: **__Por supuesto! Sería muy buena idea, nos vemos algún otro día en el parque con las chicas._

_**BigBigEmm dice: **__Claro, solo di cuando!_

_**Rolly Ro dice: **__Ok! Solo que mañana no puedo porque será un día de chicas, con Bells(: _

_**BigBigEmm dice: **__Que se diviertan :E_

_**Rolly Ro dice: **__Gracias, hablamos después, porque me tengo que ir, gusto en hablar contigo._

_**BigBigEmm dice: **__Hasta otro día…_

Bueno al menos podía hacerla de Cupido, con Alice o con Bella, si alguna de ellas fuera feliz, yo también lo seria.

_**Belly Bells dice:**__¿Sigues viva?_

_**Rolly Ro dice: **__Si lo siento, es que estaba hablando con Emmett_

_**Belly Bells dice:**__Ahh…_

Era mejor no haberle dicho nada, pero era mi mejor amiga, y no esperaba que se pusiera en ese plan.

_**Rolly Ro dice: **__-.-"olvídalo, nos vemos mañana en mi casa (:_

_**Belly Bells dice: **__Ok! Bye_

No me quería ir a recostar sobre mi cama, porque me iba a deprimir, eso era seguro, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, así que me iba preparando para lo inevitable.

En ese momento me encontraba justo en la entrada de mi habitación, mirando en la oscuridad, pensando en lo que había pasado hoy, repitiéndome a mi misma; _no vale la pena_, pero era una vil mentira, sabia sobre todas las cosas que él si valía la pena, algo en mi me lo decía.

Me recosté en mi cama, sin planear dormirme aun, solo quería un momento de paz, tan solo eso… pero cuando menos lo pensé, ya estaba sumida en un profundo y calmado sueño, el cual agradecí por completo.

Al día siguiente vendría Bells, y habría problemas, serios problemas, era tan… sensible.

…

─ Rose! Llego Bell's─ grito mi madre desde el piso de abajo mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme

─ Ya sabes, dile que suba─ le grite lo mas fuerte que pude

Tres segundos después llamaron a la puerta…

─ No toques Bell's sabes que es como tu segunda casa─ dije mientras sonreía

─ Aun no me acostumbro y no creas que estoy de muy buen humor─ me contesto un poco molesta

─NO FUE MI CULPA! ─ casi le grite

Se limito a mirarme con esa mirada que producía escalofríos…

─Es mas ya sabes que hacemos cada vez que vienes─ Medio sonrio

Fui por mi laptop y ella se arrojo sobre mi cama que acababa de tender por cierto, y después yo me avente junto con la laptop, esperamos unos largos y eternos minutos mientras terminaba por encenderse, finalmente termino el proceso, Bella estaba desesperada, lo podía notar en sus facciones, sus dedos se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro.

─Me estresas Bell's─ prácticamente me daban ganas de ahorcarla.

─Hay pues ya sabes, es adictivo─ me dijo casi paranoicamente, era como si un drogadicto necesitara sentirse bien, o algo parecido.

Finalmente abrimos el navegador, y nuestras respectivas sesiones en MSN!

─Si esta Emmett conectado, dile que me gusta─ me quede un poco… extrañada, no podía hacer eso, Alice estaba de por medio.

─Lo que digas─ dije casi sin prestarle atención

Un rectángulo anaranjado brillaba en la barra de inicio, asi que mi mala suerte había empezado…

_**BigBigEmm dice: **_Heey Ro, no que dia de chicas?

_**Rolly Ro dice: **_Oh si esque nuestro dia de chicas es estar todo el dia navegando en internet

_**BigBigEmm dice: **_O: que divertido 8-)

_**Rolly Ro dice: **_De hecho si lo es 8-)

_**BigBigEmm dice: **_Esta Bells contigo?

_**Rolly Ro Emm dice: **_Si de hecho me dijo que te dijera algo 8-)

_**BigBigEmm dice: **__O: que? _

_**Rolly Ro dice: **_Que le gustas 8-)'

_**BigBigEmm dice: **_…

_**Rolly Ro dice: **_Te tomo por sorpresa? No te lo imaginabas? Pff…

_**BigBigEmm dice: **_Bueno en fin 8-)

_**Rolly Ro dice: **_ Te pusiste nervioso 8-)

_**BigBigEmm dice: **_8-) Quieren ver una foto mia de cuando era fresa?8-)

_**Rolly Ro dice: **_ Si :B

_**Rolly Ro dice: **_No inventes no tenemos todo el tiempo 8-) apurale 8-)

_**BigBigEmm dice: **_ No se pueden esperar cabronas!

_**Rolly Ro dice: **_Bells me dijo que te apurara 8-)

_**BigBigEmm te invita a compartimiento de fotos…**_

_**BigBigEmm dice: **_QUE PENA $:

_**Rolly Ro dice: **_Me enamore de tu cabello :3

_**BigBigEmm dice: **_Y de mi no?D:

_**Rolly Ro dice: **_Pues no eres feo solo te puedo decir eso 8-)

_**BigBigEmm dice: **_JAJA!

Otra ventanita anaranjada, parpadeaba en la barra de inicio, si que era mala suerte…

_**TinkerAli dice: **_Ya se quien le gusta(:

_**Rolly Ro dice: **_Quien?

_**TinkerAli dice: **_ No te puedo decir 8-)

_**Rolly Ro dice: **_Que clase de CASI HERMANA ERES 8-)

_**TinkerAli dice: **_Esta bien te dire

_**Rolly Ro dice: **__…_

_**TinkerAli dice: **_Le gustan Bella&Tu(:

_**Rolly Ro dice: **_Oh por dios, era mejor quedarme con la duda…

Senti como un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a crecer, habría discusiones y peleas, por este simple asunto, a mi no me gustaba Emmett, o al menos no hasta ahora, Bells me odiaría si la traicionara de esa manera …

* * *

**Demonios lo siento, lo tenia muy abandonado Dx**

**.Salvatore  
**


	4. Cita doble, o ¿Problemas al doble?

**Capitulo 4.- **Cita doble o ¿Problemas al doble?

**ROSALIE POV**

Estaba recostada sobre mi cama, Bell's se había ido, así que yo meditaba lo sucedido, ¿no les ha pasado que conocen a una persona, y es así normal, pero después te dice algo que te hace cambiar de pensar y esa persona se vuelve más importante de lo que ya era? Pues a mi si me ha pasado, me está pasando…

Edward, él hasta el momento era un buen amigo, pero no me conformaba con solo eso, pero el estaba interesado en Ángela, así que solo me quedaba esperar…

─ROSALIE te hablan por teléfono─ grito mi madre desde la planta baja, era raro, en verdad muy raro que me hablaran por teléfono, al menos que fuera Bell's.

Baje las escaleras perezosamente, preguntándome porque no me instalaban mi propia línea en mi habitación, aunque ya sabía la respuesta… _NO CONOCES LA PALABRA LIMITE ROSALIE. _Tome el teléfono y me aleje de mi madre, para que no escuchara nada…

─ Hola ─ dije con más pereza

─ Ro ─ dijo una voz masculina, realmente alegre, al otro lado del teléfono.

─ ¿Emmett? ─ pregunte con sorpresa

─ ¿Esperabas a alguien más? ─ pregunto con sarcasmo

─ La verdad no, pero ¿a qué se debe tu agradable llamada? ─ pregunte alegre

─ Oh ya no sigas por favor Rosalie, que me sonrojo─ siguió con el sarcasmo, yo solo rei ─ Pues quiero invitarte, invitarlas al parque de diversiones, llevare a un amigo, lleva a Bella─ era raro que él no le dijera Bell's

─ Oh suena divertido ─ dije con real entusiasmo ─ ¿Cuándo?

─ Hoy, te doy media hora para que le avises a Bella, y te arregles─ dijo casi finalizando la conversación.

─¿MEDIA HORA? No hare nada con tan poco tiempo─ Discutí

─ No importa, date prisa─ y termino con la llamada

Inmediatamente marque el numero de Bella, algo emocionada, y no sabía cuál era el motivo, bueno tal vez sí, pero no lo quería reconocer.

─ ¿A qué se debe esta llamada? Me acabo de ir de tu casa ¿Y ya me extrañas? ─ pregunto sarcásticamente.

─ No, es solo que Emmett nos invito a la feria─ solo silencio…

─ ¿Nos? O ¿Te? ─ pregunto algo molesta

─ Nos, dijo que llevaría a un amigo, vamos Bell's no seas celosa, solo lo veo como amigo─ Bien tal vez una pequeña mentira ayudaría

─ Bien─ dijo resignada

─ Tenemos, prácticamente, 20 minutos para arreglarnos, Emmett y su amigo pasaran por mí, y supongo que luego por ti, nos vemos─ colgué antes de que me respondiera

Subí las escaleras, corriendo a una velocidad que no conocía en mi, trate de estar lo más presentable posible, aunque fuese imposible. A los 20 minutos exactos, la bocina de un coche sonó frente a mi casa, así que agarre una pequeña bolsa, mi sudadera, y un gorro.

─ Mamá! Vengo más tarde─ le grite desde la puerta de entrada

Estaba algo nerviosa, como si en mi estomago caminara algo, o al menos así se sentía, dos puertas del coche se abrieron, solo pude distinguir a Emmett, que se había bajado del lado del conductor, cuando alcanzaron la luz de la entrada, casi caigo de sorpresa, el amigo de Emmett era Edward, esto sí que no era posible, mi corazón casi sale de su lugar…

─Ho… Hola─ dije tímidamente, ya que estaba doblemente nerviosa

─Hey Ro, este es mi amigo Edward─ dijo Emmett ignorando el que ya lo conocía

─Hey Ed, si Emmett, ya lo conocía─ al terminar la frase simplemente suspire.

Ambos me sonreían enormemente, ni siquiera podía ver mi cara, de seguro era espantosa, la expresión de miedo ocupaba todo mi rostro, un enorme letrero con la palabra "PROBLEMAS" resaltaba en mi frente.

Me limite a suspirar, mientras ambos me miraban fijamente, cosa que me ponía aun más nerviosa, y eso era ya decir mucho.

─Emm tenemos que ir por Bell's─ les dije con la mirada clavada hacia abajo

─Tienes razón─ Los dos asintieron

Subimos al coche, Edward insistió en irse conmigo en la parte de atrás, eso me agradaba de alguna forma.

─ ¿Y cómo va el asunto de Ángela? ─ pregunto como el que no quiere la cosa.

─ Pues, en serio me gusta─ de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta se situaba en su lugar, solo asentí con un movimiento leve de cabeza. Emmett solo nos miraba por el espejo retrovisor, al parecer él era el único que se había percatado de mi estado de ánimo.

Agradeci al cielo por llegar a la casa de Bell's, fui yo la que se bajo del auto, mientras Emmett y Edward nos esperaban.

Toque el timbre y una agitada Bell's atendió de inmediato. Miraba por encima de mi, buscando a Emmett, era de suponerse.

─ ¿A que no sabes quien es el gran amigo de Emmett? ─ Pregunte aun con el nudo en la garganta

─ Pues obviamente no se ¿Quién es? ─ pregunto algo desesperada

─ Edward─ baje la mirada

─ Grr ese tipo me cae mal─ solo suspire. Caminamos juntas hasta el coche, ni Emmett ni Edward se bajaron a abrirle la puerta.

─ Vas adelante con Emmett─ Le indique, ella solo me dedico una enorme sonrisa

Entramos al coche, y Edward y Emmett saludaron cordialmente a Bella, como era de esperarse.

Mientras Emmett conducía, un incomodo silencio invadía el auto. Quería hablar más con Edward, pero no sabía exactamente de qué.

─ Hey Rose, ¿eres de las chicas que casi no habla? ─ me pregunto espontáneamente Edward

─ Al principio, solo déjame agarrar confianza─ sonreí

─ Oh pues veras que no tardaras mucho en eso, me agradas ─ sentía mi rostro rojo como un tomate, aunque solo había dicho eso, me sentí en el cielo

─ Y tu a mi─ le sonreí incluso más.

─ Aparte no eres como las demás chicas, superficiales y esas cosas─ continuo

─ Oh en pocas palabras soy rara─ medio sonreí

─No, no eres rara, bueno no para mi, deja que me conozcas mas, y te darás cuenta de que yo si soy raro, e incluso pervertido─

─ Yo también tengo lo mío, aunque no creas─ Emmett aun nos observaba con esa mirada extraña, y Bells trataba de llamar su atención pero no lo lograba.

─ ¿Tu? ¿Rosalie Hale? A mí me pareces la chica más inocente que pueda existir─ bien realmente parecía un tomate en este instante.

─ JAJAJAJA! Rosalie? Inocente? ─ esta vez fue Bells la que hablo

─ Gracias Bell's, el tenia una muy buena imagen de mi─ la fulmine con la mirada

─La sigo teniendo Ro, no te preocupes─ Su sonrisa me derretía, y su mirada… era indescriptible. Bell's solo rodo los ojos y se volvió a su lugar.

Después de unos minutos más, que realmente disfrute, llegamos a nuestro destino, Emmett se apresuro y me abrió la puerta, gesto que no esperaba de él…

─ Una divertida noche esta cerca─ dijo Emmett mientras me miraba

─ Si ─ sonreí

Edward se adelanto a comprar los boletos, y Bell's, para mi mala suerte fue al baño o algo así.

─ Y entonces ¿estás interesado en alguien Emm? ─ le pregunte, esperaba que hubiera sido espontáneamente.

─ Supongo que ya sabes para que me preguntas ─ bueno realmente no esperaba eso

─ No, no se ─ trate de fingir lo mejor posible, el se quedo en silencio y después suspiro…

─ Me gusta Bell's solo un poco─ miro hacia otro lugar, un nudo se formo en mi garganta ─ Pero también me gustas tú─ mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ─ Pero son mejores amigas, así que ni modo─ Ni siquiera supe que contestarle

─ Creo que tu a mi también, me enamore de tu cabello ─ el solo sonrió

Llegaron Bell's&Edward, _juntos_, riéndose, era algo extraño, algo dentro de mí se encendió por completo. _Celos. _Ella me dedico una mirada de _Tu lo haces, entonces yo también_, me dieron ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella, pero se vería extraño, así que solo me trague el sentimiento, y mire hacia otro lugar. Pero a ese juego podíamos jugar ambas, ella me conocía perfectamente.

─_Que comience el juego_─ Me dije a mi misma, mientras los demás avanzaban frente a mí. Algo me decía que esto no iba a terminar bien, pero ella comenzó así que… _ella estaba bastante grandecita, así que ella sería responsable de sus actos._

─ Así que dime Edward, ¿Que te trae por este aburrido pueblo? ─ escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía Bella

─ Pues muchas cosas─ decía él fríamente.

─ ¿Eres tímido? ─ seguía ella

─ Si y más con una chica tan linda como tu─ Está bien, ya no quería seguir escuchando su conversación.

Emmett miraba a otro lugar. Hubiera deseado que Alice estuviera aquí, si apareciera de la nada sería tan… esperen un momento.

_Ali, necesito de tu ayuda, Bell's se está pasando de la raya, te encuentro "casualmente" en las ferias._

_Rosy'_

Trate de enviar el mensaje despistadamente. No recibí respuesta alguna, pero Alice nunca me fallaba, y mucho menos cuando más la necesitaba.

─ ¿En qué tanto piensas? ─ pregunto Emmett

─ ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ─ Era descortés responder con otra pregunta, lo sé.

─ Si, sabes que si─ sonrió cálidamente

─ ¿Quién te gusta más? ─ baje la mirada y respire hondo

─ ¿A qué viene esa pregunta─

─ Es solo una duda ─ mentí

─ Bueno, en realidad, tú─ suspiro ─ ¿Y a ti quien te gusta? ─ bien había tomado el papel del detective ahora.

─ Me gustan dos personas ─ mire hacia enfrente

─ Déjame adivinar, _Edward _─ dijo meneando la cabeza de una lado a otro.

─ ¿Tan obvia soy? ─ dije a punto de sonrojarme

─ La verdad si, ¿Y quién es el otro? ─ pregunto con su mirada penetrante sobre mi

─ No te diré─

─ Oh vamos, ¿Me dejas adivinar? ─

─ No─

─ ¿Yo? ─

─Hay que rápido─

─ROSY! ─ escuche un grito acampanado que procedía de dirección a la entrada, y gracias al santísimo cielo, era Alice.

* * *

**No tarde tanto ahora verdad?8-) Estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto *-* Han leido la saga de The Luxe? Hare un Crossover, Damon Salvatore & Diana Holland, espero que me vaya bien ._.'**

**-Salvatore**


End file.
